


In Common

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Mad Hatter enjoys having things in common with the Scarecrow before he discovers something interesting. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Lock-Up, Fear of Victory, Joker's Wild, etc.





	In Common

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

''What do we have in common? We enjoy forms of mind control. Causing chaos,'' the Mad Hatter said to the Scarecrow. He glanced at various people he mentally controlled while they wandered the streets. He turned to others shrieking due to the Scarecrow's fear toxins. The Mad Hatter and the Scarecrow gasped when Batman, their common enemy, appeared and before he defeated them. Cops arrested them.

After the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter were sent to Arkham Asylum, they found something they didn't have in common. The Scarecrow viewed horror films. The Mad Hatter loved Alice in Wonderland. They scowled.

 

THE END


End file.
